User blog:Geti186/Character Reviews by Geti186
Character Reviews In this blog I will be reviewing characters, looking out for specific abilities and giving suggestions which might make them a better, more unique character as a whole. I will also comment on the general back story of the characters, especially if they are unique. Rating System Z - I bow before thee A - Excellent! Revolves around a select theme, has fitting, unique abilities and an excellent background B - Good, touches upon nice concepts, abilities fit well with the character C - Random combination of abilities, cliched, weak background D - Did you just copy and paste his abilities from some place? E - Not unreadable, but bad. F - Atrocious Krystian Bolda Background A character who seems to be someone who works behind the scenes, his unknown motivations make this character more mysterious and interesting as a whole Personality Seems like a highly pompous and prideful man, though for his skill, that is expected. His smartass behaviour is similar to people like Kid Vegeta. Though this makes him sort of cliched, the fact that he is still highly careful and witty shows his seriousness when dealing with matters. Through this, KidVegeta has turned this character's potential weakness into a strength, making him more dangerous than expected. However, despite his personality being similar to most accomplished assassins, the fact that he is still willing to do things in the open speaks volumes about his bravery. Overall, his personality seems apt for someone of his skill, and seems fitting for a wandering assassin. Abilities Seemingly a commonplace assassin, his unique personality and tendencies make this character far more interesting than others. Also, the fact that this character strays from the norm by being down-to-earth also makes him more original. Surprisingly, unlike most other characters, this character focuses more on subterfuge and skill in apprehending his opponents rather than the simplicity of pure martial arts, which help solidifies this character as down-to-earth. Also, the lack of power levels and messed up, random trainers which train people to 17 million PL ties in very well with the DB Continuity of Earth being filled with very few powerful people. Closing Comments A good article, unlike most of the ones on Lookout. How it ties in with the DB Continuity, as well as his role in the Fanon, makes this character seem both interesting and realistic at the same time. Overall rating - B Dark TRUNKS Background Despite changing canon, it seems relatively okay at first, however the fact that Trunks, or the other Z Fighters, being unable to sense Black Smoke Shenron's extremely powerful shadow magic inside him is a major plothole, considering the MASSIVE amount of negative/evil energy accumulating within him, so much that Dark TRUNKS becomes stronger than SS5 Gogeta when at full power. Furthermore, the author does not explain how Black Smoke Shenron mind-controlled Trunks in the first place, which makes it highly improbable since there was no further contact after Omega Shenron was beaten, and the fact that Black Smoke Shenron was technically the evil dragon balls. If the author wishes to change canon, he should have revamped the saga to fit this story. Lastly, if Black Smoke Shenron's shadow magic had such a powerful effect, why wasn't it all used in the formation of the Shadow Dragons? Weren't the Shadow Dragons supposed to represent ALL the accumulated evil? The background, as a whole, is shaky at best, and leaves the reader with more questions than answers, on top of seeming highly improbable, as the dragon balls were taken away by Shenron himself. Transformations Upon reading the transformations, I first gawk at the completely unreasonable background of Dark TRUNKS's power. Not only did the transformations lack originality, they also stemmed from, quite literally, nothing. From what I can see, Black Smoke Shenron should have been the final antagonist in this guy's story, as his simple shadow magic was enough to empower him so drastically. Furthermore, the black magic drastically amplified his transformations, and granted him access to godly transformations beating out even the strongest fusion in the series. This makes it seem even more illogical than before, as he miraculously gains access to transformations he was never hinted at being capable of achieving, as well as receiving untold power from seemingly simple shadow magic. If, however, the author designs the story such that Black Smoke Shenron POSSESSED him, it would be much more reasonable than before, as the power boost would be as phenomenal as Naturon Shenron's. However, that would also give rise to even more plotholes, which makes this character not only illogical, but also nigh-impossible to correct. Abilities The ability set for Dark TRUNKS is also atrocious, as most of the abilities here multiply the power of the opposing users' attacks for no reason, ignoring the premise of greater power requiring more energy on the user. Not only did the user not introduce new concepts, he also passed off all abilities as being 10x stronger than their original counterparts. With that, he is implying that all attacks all have a set, defined output rather than being based on the user's PL, making it unreasonable. If by 10x stronger the author meant 10x the output with the same amount of energy, then it is outright godmodding. Rather than following the cliched "MORE POWER = BIGGER BANG", I believe that magical abilities should be used instead, adding diversity which makes Dark TRUNKS a tougher foe than others to take down, rather than solely being due to his OMGWTF power level. Closing Comments Though I give props for his relatively unique background, using an entity which is barely mentioned in almost all characters, the author still failed in giving his character a reasonable background, and unique abilities to call his own. Though I believe that this character is generally cliched, if we overlook his plot transgressions, the character still seems decent overall when compared with other, more unrealistic backgrounds. Overall rating - C- Kuzon This is the fanon character, however I will be reviewing the RP character on Lookout, which is here http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Kuzon_(RP_Character) Background Right off the bat the user mentions his waffle-baking skills, which seems more of an alternative hobby than a serious part of his personality. Then, he introduces him as the son of his father, Lord Kuzon, who, unlike his predecessors, lived on a planet of his own. Also, he did much to change Planet Vegeta's describing Kuzon to be so old as to fight in the Saiyan-Tuffle War. He also commits one of the greatest errors, being that Kuzon and his grandfather survived since the Saiyan-Tuffle War(250 years before Lookout began), and even worse, he has his dead grandfather somehow come back to fight against Lord Kuzon(his father) without explaining how. Along the way, he ignores canon and forgets that the Saiyans do not live such absurdly long life spans. Ignoring all his canon transgressions, and the inherent logic behind being born in Age 737, being sent to Earth randomly, and then creating Lookout at Age 1032, after he grew to be 16 years old. Needless to say, his sense of time must be incredibly warped for this to happen. Overall, his description of the entire background is messed up and there are errors between them. As a whole, the background is screwed, does not provide any helpful insight to the character, and follows the cliche theme of "Orphaned since birth, therefore Powerful". He does no real explaining for his incredible power, does not revolve around a theme, and is simply a godmodded character(as his powers are just a random mix of the standard). History and Battles Most of his history here involves his battles with other characters. What concerns me here is the haphazard manner in which his fights are written. Not only is it messed up, it also does not put into perspective how the battles are fought, merely being a combination of "we fought, I transformed, he transformed as well, we were on par, I transformed again and was beating him, then he transformed once more and fought. Eventually I won" In his History, he not only does not put into perspective how his character develops, he also does not emphasize the danger of the opponents he faces. He treats death too simply as well, and the nature of the dragon balls in his universe's context is that they come with absolutely zero negative effects. From what I can derive from his page, he also commits the greatest errors any character creator can make - attaining a new transformation simply by wishing for it, as shown in his Supreme Super Saiyan 6 background. Aside from that, he interprets all Saiyan Transformations as coming from "Training", which goes against logic as there is no reason why another Saiyan in the past, training for the same length of time, wouldn't attain the transformations he did. Needless to say, his background, while filled with seemingly lots of detail, does little to add to his character's personality and story, and it leaves the readers hanging, unsure of what to think of Kuzon itself. It does little to expand on Kuzon himself, and more importantly, the readers are unable to empathize with him, nor gain greater insight on the character itself, leaving him to be a fish-like skeletal structure of what seems to be a character. Overall, his history does little to add to his back story, and it makes Kuzon seem to be just another random character whose creation had no other purpose but to be OP and unreasonably talented and skilled. Transformations Unlike Dark TRUNKS, Kuzon has no proper explanation for his transformations. However, he has committed a mistake worse than many others using canon transformations - He got ALL the canon multipliers wrong. Not only does the Super Saiyan transformation have less than a 2x multiplier, his Super Saiyan 2 transformation has a 25x multiplier. The Super Saiyan 3 is close to canon, being around a 4x multiplier, but the rest are simply abysmal by comparison. I would understand if this were a fanon, but an RP character using CANON transformations not following the generic canon multipliers? That's an even worse mistake then even those who create their own forms of Super Saiyan. Ironically, this character makes the same mistake as well. Some might think that the history was already a major turnoff, but the transformations section is guaranteed to make you give up. Also, he does something different for once by attaching an emotional, personality change when he enters the different forms, which drastically goes against the concept of transformations in the first place. Granted it might be the "drawbacks" for those forms, but it does very little to help his character presentation. Another highly problematic thing is how he easily loses control in the Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 5 forms, which are drastically weaker than his Supreme Super Saiyan Transformations. Furthermore, he uses a Grey Great Ape transformation, which is stronger than the Golden Great Ape transformation(ironically), but doesn't lose sanity. Personally, I'd believe that losing sanity in a transformation would more likely grant a greater power boost, rather than one which leaves the user completely calm. Overall, his transformations section is atrocious, and he in no way helps justify how the transformations are relevant to the character. Also, his transformation-progression in power does not tie in well with his sanity factor, as I would expect higher-order transformations to induce a greater hysteria of some sort to counteract all the previous, negative side-effects. Abilities/Techniques On first sight it is just a random selection of abilities - and you're right. His techniques and attacks section is just a literal copy-and-paste from the regular, canon Dragon Ball attacks. He not only does not attempt to make any original techniques of his own, he also fails to have his character revolve around a theme. His "original" attacks also rarely utilize anything new, if at all. For example, his Dino Punch is just " a powerful punch with your fist full of shocking orange ki.", something which could easily be replicated by any other being using Ki. Aside from that, he classifies attack by their damage output, and ignores the premise that the power of the attack is entirely dependent on oneself. As such, he makes many multitudes of abilities with only added description, and, we, as readers are left thinking that this is no more than a man using Ki, rather than a man with actual, unique skills which differentiate him from the rest. Overall, his Abilities/Techniques section does little to redeem the character. There are no real, unique skills, and the user has likely put little thought on the back story and concept of his character's abilities. He also makes no effort to give this guy any weaknesses, and instead it seems like a literal, random congregation of abilities which are no different in destructive output than each other. Closing Comments Kuzon is not a good character. Little thought seems to be put in when devising his background, and his character's abilities, power does not seem to revolve around any particular theme. Furthermore, his History does little to add any real emotional background to the character, and instead makes him seem like a man who is too relaxed and doesn't care if he dies or not - as if he knew what The Other World was like. As a whole, the background is unreasonable, his abilities are cliched and commonplace, and his history does little to expand on the emotional depth of Kuzon. There are also very few redeeming qualities in this character, and nothing short of a complete revamp is going to make this character better than it currently is. As a whole, it is one of the worst attempts at detailed character writing I have seen, and has the most generic of cliched backgrounds. How this character even got into the Featured Articles category there is also beyond my understanding. Overall Rating - E Review List Below are the list of Characters I am going to review, and I may review them any order I wish. Please comment if you wish to have your characters Reviewed. 1) Redder 2) Kinto 3) Category:Blog posts